vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Javik
Summary Javik is the only known survivor of the ancient Prothean race. After being preserved in stasis for over 50,000 years, he is revived and seeks to wreak vengeance on the Reapers for the demise of his people. Javik is only available through the Mass Effect 3: From Ashes DLC pack. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B with firearms, Around High 8-C with physical strikes, at least 8-B with grenades and explosive rounds, 8-A with biotic abiities Name: Javik Origin: Mass Effect Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old by Mass Effect 3 (Due to being frozen in stasis for many years) Classification: '''Alien, Biotic, Prothean '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, expert marksman, expert grenadier, expert h2h combatant, Mass Manipulation (can increase/decrease/fluctuate the mass of a given volume of space via mass effect fields created by his biotics), Telekinesis (can move objects with his mind through mass lowering fields or root them in place with mass increasing fields via biotics), Forcefields (In the form of Kinetic Barriers and Barrier), Energy Blasts (In the form of Biotic Explosion), Psychometry (as a Prothean, Javik can gain knowledge and experiences from the past though physical touch), Lift Grenade, Dark Channel Attack Potency: At least Wall level with mass accelerator weaponry (Slugs fired by mass accelerator weapons can reduce large chunks of rock wall to rubble in a couple dozen rounds as demonstrated by the YMIR mech during the assignment N7: Mining the Canyon), Large Building level with physical strikes (Comparable to Commander Shepard), at least City Block/City Block level+ with grenades, Multi-City Block level with biotics (Biotics are shown to be powerful enough to completely halt the movements of the Human-Reaper via Stasis. Also, a fodder Asari Soldier was more than capable of erecting a biotic barrier able to withstand multiple high explosives from a Gun Ship on Thessia high explosives should at least be comparable to the mass accelerator cannon of the Mako or High Explosive Rounds from the first game (Said weaponry is capable of incinerating human sized objects at the edge of their detonation radius)) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to James Vega) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10; Class 100+ with Biotic Amplification via powerscaling Striking Strength: Large Building Class via Powerscaling Durability: At least Large Building level '''without kinetic barriers; at least '''City Block level with kinetic/biotic barriers. Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: 'Several dozen kilometers with mass accelerator weaponry, several dozen meters with biotics abilities, average human melee range with punches. 'Standard Equipment: A pistol, an assault rifle, an omni-tool, a biotic amp and some grenades. Intelligence: '''Extremely high. A talented soldier and biotic. As a Prothean, was considered the most powerful race of his time '''Weaknesses: Kinetic barriers are activated based on the speed of an attack. A melee attack is not fast enough to set it off. In addition, the shielding afforded by kinetic barriers does not protect against extremes of temperature, toxins, or radiation. Feats * Can see objects that are invisible (“Beware. Something called a ‘Kasumi’ is on the premises. It pretends to be invisible.”) * Survived a Reaper invasion 50,000 years ago and went into hibernation to help fight and defeat them when awoken by Commander Shepard Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mass Effect Category:Aliens Category:Gun Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychometry Users